<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corpse by rxmeo_doll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014158">Corpse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxmeo_doll/pseuds/rxmeo_doll'>rxmeo_doll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Choking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Human Genitalia, One Shot, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, after sex comfort, nothing gross dont worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxmeo_doll/pseuds/rxmeo_doll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>have in mind i wrote this when i was horny and idfk what the hell was happening<br/>any grammatical errors or misspellings will be fixed in the future</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Character(s), Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Male Character(s), Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corpse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its kind of funny how you ended up trapped on a minimum wage job at your mid 20's. You really don't have any family in this town, so it's understandable how it all came out... The place was a very old pizzeria with a rancid smell, just like a public bathroom, without the pee- The walls were covered in a mixture of mold and dust, the floor wasn't any better.<br/>
You were not the cleanest person in the world -Your room was a mess- but that place was making you crazy.</p><p>Now, the only thing you had to do was watching the cameras until 6 AM. That's all. It didn't sound hard first, but the place became creepier every second you spend inside it. Watch the cameras, reboot the ventilation or camera system, and try to avoid the tetric bunny-like animatronic. ¿The what? The bunny.<br/>
There was an even older animatronic roaming through the halls. Your manager alerted you about it, saying that his decayed mechanism was malfunctioning and sometimes you could see him walking; But he didn't present a danger to you, so it was alright.</p><p>There was around 1 AM when you started to get bored. I mean, there wasn't a lot to do there, just check that no one entered the establishment, but it wasn't that possible.<br/>
The calm sound of nothingness was disturbed by a metallic crack on the vents; You quickly checked the screen tablet, and you almost passed out. It was the motherfucker bunny crawling in the vents. Heck, by "roaming" you thought about some steps and a dumb dialogue not crawling through the vents.<br/>
Pressing the audio button actually helped to get him out of your sight, but your sweat wouldn't stop coming. You leaned your head back, trying to calm, passing your fingers through your hair.</p><p>By 2 AM you thought the bunny was gonna get tired of walking or doing nonsense but you were wrong, so wrong. Now he was on your window.<br/>
You don't even know how he came so fast, or how the way he was looking to you made you believe in God again. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, you pressed the audio button in the last hope to survive, but it didn't work.<br/>
Instead, he approached a considerable speed to you. At that moment you knew, you were fucked up.</p><p>You saw his figure getting bigger and bigger every step he made. He was nearly 2 meters tall, but something was off, his smell was weird... Not bad, just, unpleasant. His appearance was odd, with cracks in all of his body, even in his face, where a never-ending smile was craved. But his eyes, his silver eyes caught your attention. They were brighter close, very human-looking. You tried to grab something near you to defend yourself, but all you did was provocating the giant creature to immobilize you with his bare hands.<br/>
He took a closer look at you, it was like he was analyzing your whole body. You were supposed to be scared, begging for your life, but instead, you were intrigued curious; He was not a common robot.</p><p>-Are you... going to kill me? - You asked.</p><p>He didn't respond.</p><p>- ¿You are not like the other robots, right? You have something different in you and--</p><p>- Shut the fuck up</p><p>You did. He wasn't a robot, he didn't sound like one, instead, like a human.<br/>
He grabbed you, almost dragging you, to a "secret" room. (It wasn't that secret it just didn't appear on camera) It was quite big, with some old boxes and robot-suits around, with a single large table in the middle. He somewhat put you on the table. You didn't move, trying not to annoy it. He started to search something on those boxes, moving awkwardly or how it could. You tried to peek on what he was searching but he stared at you.</p><p>-Uh... Sorry I was just--</p><p>-¿What do you want?</p><p>-I was just trying to see what you were doing...-</p><p>-Its nothing of your bussines.-</p><p>-Well maybe I could help you.-</p><p>He walked towards you with anger, you were dead. Expecting an impact, you closed your eyes and tried to make a shield with your arms, but the impact never came; Instead, a loud cracked laugh was now filling the room. You were confused, with your arms still protecting you. You watched him almost falling for the laugh. You crossed your arms in a signal of frustration. You were now being mocked by a stupid decayed robot.</p><p>-Oh god... HAHA! You are such a coward!</p><p>You didn't say nothing.</p><p>-Come on, don't be a pussy about it.- He approached you slowly, kind of sensual feeling. -The other ones weren't that funny... Or beautiful.-</p><p>WHAT? Nonsense! A corpse-like robot couldn't say that!? But... His eyes, his fucking eyes were murdering you. You relaxed a little bit, or maybe too much, because you were now on the floor, on knees, facing his rotted pelvis.<br/>
You raised your head, watching his crappy smirk, you instantly loved it. What you didn't love is when a whole functional rotten robot-cock was in your face.</p><p>-Uhh, why does a child-friendly animatronic have a cock?- You asked, touching it. It was made out of some kind of plastic, and you were sure that those "veins" were just wires.</p><p>- When you are a 40-year-old man with a wife that doesn't want to fuck, you are just vibing! -</p><p>-Thats a ridiculous excuse -</p><p>- Now, shut up and swallow it if you don't wanna get your fucking head ripped appart.-</p><p>-I prefer dying rather than putting that in my mou-- You couldn't finish your sentence when the whole cock was inside your mouth. At that moment you weren't enjoying the flirt with him. You tried to get it out of your mouth but he was holding your head, how unfortunate.</p><p>Thanks to his erratic movements, you were now choking and tearing up. Your eyes were turning red while the mother fucker was enjoying his forced blowjob. You tried to bite him off but you only made him even hornier. You now were just trying to relax to not to puke thanks to your gag reflex. Closing your eyes, sucking the best you could to make him feel good and librate yourself. Within minutes, you were enjoying it too, listening to his groans and stroking the member with your left hand. The other hand was rubbing your own needy dick.<br/>
You felt him twitching, knowing he was about to cum; You sucked the faster you could, and his cum was now going down your throat. It was an odd feeling, but you enjoyed it.<br/>
You sat down again on the table, spreading your legs, revealing your erection trapped in your pants.</p><p> - Wait... I don't know your name...-</p><p>-Just call me Springtrap.-</p><p>You tried to take your clothes off, but you were just so horny you couldn't wait to be penetrated by a giant robot with a giant cock. Once you were completely naked, Springtrap positioned his cock on your entrance. This would be your first time, with a pizzeria robot. Nice.<br/>
With no previous lubrication, he entered in you slowly. You gasped for the feeling, It was not what you imagined, but when you got used to it. Sprigtrap started to slowly thrust you, making sure you enjoyed it, or that is what you wanted to think.</p><p>-Ah~ You really know what to do...-</p><p>-The other ones didn't even pass the blowjob ya' know... - He kind of fainted. -...But it seems that you are enjoying this, you are so slutty...-</p><p>You don't know what that means, but it wasn't important right now, he was starting to go faster. Every thrust he made, the more excited you were. Your moans were becoming constant, gosh he was hitting that sweet, sweet point over and over again.<br/>
His groans were so delightful, feeling him going faster and deeper; Little you know, you cummed too soon, but you really didn't care. You arched your back in a signal of excitement. Springtrap's harsh hands were grabbing your thighs, almost scratching your skin.</p><p>In a matter of minutes, he cummed. A very pleasant feeling, a warm liquid now filled your inner cavity. You thought he was done, but in an unexpected movement he flipped you on the table, and now your face was against the table. You started to freak out, you thought both of you were dry, but his rough thrusts made you scream and beg for more.<br/>
Your face was a mess, dry tears, and saliva while trying not to explode. "You are so fucking tight", "Stop whining bitch, It makes me fuck you harder", "Can't get tired of being used, pathetic" and some other phrases were driving you crazy. His rhythm was so good, making you moan more and more. You cummed again, making the floor dirtier. Springtrap leaned to your neck, biting it while your tears were coming out again. Your legs stopped responding, Springtrap's grab was the only thing avoiding you to fall on the floor. The orgasms you were having were so delicious, making you whine more. Your sweat, your dick twitching, and your heartbeat, it was amazing.

</p><p>-Look at me cunt- He grabbed your neck, nearly choking you. You saw his face, the limited expressions the suit gave him, but he was obviously very turned on. You reached his inner head, kissing it. You didn't care it was a corpse, you were so horny that you cummed one last time along with Springtrap.
He released you from his grab, doing the last thrusts. You gasped when he got off of you, the feeling of emptiness was now a strange concept. </p><p>Once both of you were tired, he put you on his lap, trying to comfort you, brushing your hair with his shaking hands. Your heavy breathing and corporal heat made you feel like you were having a fever, but it was nothing to worry about.</p><p>- Gosh you are a mess.- He said while trying to dry the tears on your face. His somewhat gentle touches made you calm and cuddle him. </p><p>- Mmm... You were so good Springtrap ~</p><p>- Aww, you are making me flatter.</p><p>You kissed him once again, but now it was a shy kiss, you were like two teens in their first date, so much fluff. You and he rested for a while, hearing his inner gears working, or trying to work. His face had a gentle-giant look, eyes closed with his craved smile, it made you blush.
But, there was something you forgot. The time.</p><p>- Sorry for interrupting our after sex comfort but, ¿what time is it?- You asked while putting your clothes back.</p><p>He saw the greenish clock on the wall. - 5:55 ...</p><p>Shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i made some changes and fixed some grammatical errors(?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>